The invention relates to a sheath, and especially to a thermal isolating gasket device which may be laid out evenly, and also may cover the periphery of a container.
The beverage in a normal container such as a glass cup or an easy-opener ordinarily is not for drinking in normal temperature. For example, when hot tea is poured into a glass after infusion, it will be hard for a man to grasp tightly the high temperature glass; and either with tea or coffee, it will have the best smell in the first infusion, but the high temperature of the glass will make an uneasy drinking.
Further, cold beverage in a container such as canned soda or beer, will make the most comfortable feeling when it is drunk directly out from the refrigerator. But the cold water outside the container will wet the hand with uncomfortable feeling.
Normal house used pot put on the table with very high temperature soup or other foods with fluid is always detrimental to the table surface. Especially with glassy surface, the table will crack due the high temperature.
The present invention provides a thermal isolating sheath device, which doesn't have the disadvantages stated above.